Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem
|jpname = 古代の機械究極巨人 |jphira = アンティーク・ギア・アルティメット・ゴーレム |phon = Antīku Gia Arutimetto Gōremu |trans = Antique Gear Ultimate Golem |image = UltimateAncientGearGolemDT03-EN-DNPR-DT.jpg |attribute = Earth |type = Machine |type2 = Fusion |type3 = Effect |atk = 4400 |def = 3400 |level = 10 |lore = "Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. |delore = "Antiker Antriebsgolem" + 2 "Antiker Antrieb"-Monster Dieses Monster kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer durch eine Fusionsbeschwörung. Während eines Kampfes zwischen dieser angreifenden Karte und einem Monster in Verteidigungsposition, dessen DEF niedriger sind als die ATK dieser Karte, füge die Differenz deinem Gegner als Kampfschaden zu. Falls diese Karte zerstört wird, kannst du 1 "Antiker Antriebsgolem" von deinem Friedhof als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, ungeachtet der Bedingungen für die Beschwörung des Monsters. |ptlore = "Ancient Gear Golem" + 2 monstros "Ancient Gear" Este monstro não pode ser Special Summoned exceto por Fusion Summon. Durante uma batalha entre esta carta atacando e um monstro na Posição de Defesa cuja DEF é menor que o ATK desta carta, inflija a diferença como Dano de Batalha aos LPs do seu oponente. Se esta carta ataca, seu oponente não pode ativar Spell ou Trap Cards até o fim da Damage Step. Se esta carta é destruída, você pode Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" do seu Cemitério, ignorando as condições de invocação. |animelore = "Ancient Gear Golem" + "Ancient Gear Golem" + "Ancient Gear Golem" This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. |effect1 = Summon |effect2 = Continuous |effect3 = Trigger |number = 12652643 |summon1 = Nomi |summon2 = 3 Fusion Materials |summon3 = Special Summons from your Graveyard |summon4 = Ignoring the Summoning conditions |archetype1 = Ancient Gears |archsupport1 = Ancient Gears |attack1 = Piercing |mst1 = Prevents activation of Spell Cards |mst2 = Prevents activation of Trap Cards |en_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-EN043 - UR/UtR) |na_sets = Duel Terminal 3 (DT03-EN033 - DNPR) |fr_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-FR043 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-DE043 - UR/UtR) |it_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-IT043 - UR/UtR) |sp_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-SP043 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-JP043 - UR/UtR) Duel Terminal - Champion of Chaos!! (DT05-JP033 - DNPR) |kr_sets = Light of Destruction (LODT-KR043 - UR/UtR) |ygo_sets = Pack 48 |anime_gx = 167 }}